The Arena: Ch. 20
Chapter 20: Torrin vs The Olympians The Hall of the Gods was wide and large, marble pillars supporting up a giant roof that was shrouded by the constellations. Floating bronze braziers hung low near the ground, green and white fire flickering off the Olympian Coals. The steps behind me were emblazoned with the cardinal directions. I looked forward. A ring of thrones sat infront of me, each one inhabited by a giant man or woman: the Olympians. Zeus sat in the middle, a brown-haired woman- obviously Hera-on his left side. Next to Hera was a man with long, seaweed green hair and blue eyes like the ocean: Poseidon. Next to Poseidon sat Athena and a blond haired guy with winged sandels: Hermes. Next to Hermes sat an older woman with wheat growing out of her- obviously Demeter. On her side was Dionysus, the god of debauchery and wine. On Zeu's right sat a dark haired man with eyes that were sunken into his head, like a skeleton's. Hades, I told myself. Next to Hades was Ares, still with the scars I'd given him. Next to Ares was a beauitful woman dressed in transparent, pink robes- Aphrodite. She distracted me for a moment, but I kept focus. Next to Aphrodite was a hunched over man with leg braces and a long scraggly beard. A smith's hammer rested in his hands. Hephaestus...Past the black smith god was Apollo and his sister Artemis.. Artemis glowed silver, with brown hair and her brother was as I'd seen him before. And at the very end of this line...sat Hecate. In all her spite and evil, she was the one I wanted to kill most. Hecate spoke first. "Well if it isn't the sole survivor, the last man standing...the winner of the Arena. Come to claim your prize?" "If my prize is your head on a pick, then I shall claim it," I spat. Hecate's eyes widened in anger, "How dare-" "Silence, Hecate," Zeus boomed. "This child knows no bounds. Let him challenge us...and let him die..." I snarled at Zeus. "I will not lose." "We'll see about that, mortal," he hissed. Inhaling deeply he screamed at the top of his lungs. "OLYMPIANS! ATTACK!!!!" They all sprung at once, but I was ready. Artemis and Apollo rushed me, bows aflame, but I had already encased my arms in Titan Mist. I lunged forward with a roar and burried my hands in their faces, slamming them to the ground. Ares came next, but I sweeped his feet out from under him and buried my sword in his chest. Ichor ran from his body as he crumpled to the ground, aching all over. Dionysus tried to stop me, but I squeezed his throat shut with the Mist untill he was knocked out. Demeter roared in protests, and suddenely a vine uprooted beneath me. The vine was covered in throns, but my Mist helped me. It wrapped around the vine, sending the throns towards Demeter, and impaling her into the wall. "RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hephaestus was upon me, flamming hammer swinging like crazy. Covered in Mist, I reached out my hand and grabbed the hammer. Not expecting this, Hephaestus was flung off the palace into open sky. Catching me off guard, Athena came out of nowhere. "The other's are week," she hissed. "But you can't defeat me stupid boy. I am Athen, goddess of-" Athena fell to the ground, having chocked herself unconcious on my Titan Mist. The worst came next. Aphrodite walked towards me, hips swaying softly. Her face was so perfect, shining in the light...and then I saw Hermes hiding behind her. Snapping out of it, I sent Aphrodite face first into a pillar. "There's only one girl I loved," I snarled. "And she's dead." The memory of Nova enraged me. I charged Hermes, a battle cry leaving my throat as I did so. My blade swung, cutting him all over. Soon he lay in a pool of golden Ichor... "And then there were three," I hissed as I came to the Throne Room, out of the Hall of the Gods. I looked around. Hera was no where to be found. "Where's your precious Hera," I cursed at Zeus. I spat a surley unprintable word after her name. "She went to get reinforcements from the minor gods and their demigods," Zeus spat. "Am I that too hard to handle?" I taunted, brandishing my weapon in his direction. "Brothers," Zeus hissed. "Let's end this." The brother's nodded, and thier was a flash of blue, green, and black light. In Hades's hand he held a long, metal chain with flaming purple hook on it. In Poseidon's hand was a trident made out of ice. And in Zeus's hand...was a giant lightning bolt. It crackeled with purple, blue, and white electrictiy- all the sparks merging together to form the First Bolt. Then they charged. Each god was about 20 feet tall, taller than a giant. I would have been crushed if not for what happened next. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I̱ Exégersi̱ zei!!!!!!!", meaning The Rebellion Lives in Greek, and jumped. I did it with no Titan Mist, just my feet. I jumped all the way up to the foreheads of Poseidon and Hades, each god's eyes widening as I did so. I willed the Mist to cover me. In a matter of seconds I was covered in Titan Mist of armor. I had a Mist breast plate and fauld, Mist gauntlets, Mist greaves, and a Mist helmet. I was the Man Made of Mist. With that single move, I attacked. Giant pillars of Titan Mist shot out of my hands, and beamed straight through Poseidon's and Hades's heads. Ichor spilled out of the holes in their heads as the fell to the ground, knocked out. Only one left, I though. I looked up, but I was too late. Zeus was upon me, standing tall. He was at least 300 feet tall. The roof of the hall had been torn off and his head was stuck out into space. "YOU WILL NOT LIVE!" he screeched, and the First Bolt soared towards me. In the last second I had, I willed the Titan Mist to harden around me in an indestructable shell. The Bolt hit me, and in a flash of blinding light, I flew down to Earth... ~ My eyes peeled open, crust falling off of them. I was in a room decorated with tree patterns. A cold pack rested on my forehead and a bloodied bandage was wrapped around it. I sat up, but a sudden pain surged through my body. "Whoa there," a voice said from my right. I whipped around. Bad idea. Pain coursed through my neck and I fell back on my pillow. Suddenley, a young boy stood next to me. He was younger than me, probably by a year. "Who are you?" I asked. Suddenely panick ran through my body. "Crap? Am I dead? Or am I back in Diabla?" The boy laughed, showing yellow teeth with a few missing. "No sir. You're fare from dead...far from Diabla too. In fact, Diabla was destroyed two days ago." "What?" I said. My adopted parents were there! "How?!" "Don't worry," he said. "Your parents made it out safe." I stood and he tried to steady me, but I held up my hands. "I got it." "Here," he said, handing me a pair of crutches. "Use these." I swung myself onto the crutches and slowly hopped out of the small room, which was actually a shack. I came out into a sight I thought I'd never see. We were in a small town, hay topped buildings lined up along a clear river. Fish swam in and out of the river. "Whoa..." I said in awe. "Where-" "Welcome to Prota," the boy said. "The first town to be recaptured by The Rebellion." I turned on him. "What'd you say? The Rebellion?" "Yeah...oh, I thought you knew," he said, his voice dropping. "How could you not know?" "Know what?" "You. You are Torrin Wood aren't you?" he said. "Yeah," I said, letting the fresh breeze run through my hair. "Yes, well from now on everyone wont call you that," he said. "Why not?" "Because. You are no longer Torrin Wood," he said. "You are General Whitewood, leader of The Rebellion." My jaw dropped. "General...Whitewood..." I twirled around on my crutches. People rumamged around the town, working on chores or tending to their every day buisness. "I did it..." I muttered under my breath. I turned on the kid. "What is your name?" "Lance Graves, sir!" He said, coming to attention. "At ease," I said. "Are you a soldier?" "Sir, yes sir," he said. I looked around once more. The mountains towered in the distance. It seemed like a day ago, I was fighting for my life in the Arena... "What day is it Lance?" I asked. "January 14!" My eyes widened. "What? I've been asleep for seven straight days?!" "Uh...yes sir," I said. "Let's take a walk," I said. As we walked through the town, I asked. "How did everyone escape? Escape Diabla, I mean." "The hole you blasted in the wall? Yeah, the citizens raided the guard stations. Stole their weapons and beat the living hell out of them. Then we burned the city to the ground. Bad memories there..." I nodded in agreement. "So this town-" "-Prota-" "-yeah, Prota. How long have you been here?" "We captured this the day after the Burning of Diabla. We also captured Wood's Peak and Freedom's Bay. We're still working on capturing the god's capital Olympus City. We're going to rename it Whitewood when we do-" "Really?" I said, amused. "TORRIN?!" I looked to my right. My parents were racing towards me. Though I knew now that they were not my real parents, I was glad to embrace them in a tight hug. As my mother burried her tearful face in my shoulder, and my dad smiled and patted me on the back, I looked up into the sky. In the clouds, I seemed to see her, see her face. Nova...she was there, smiling down at me. You did it... she seemed to say... I nodded it. "I did it," I said. Suddenely there was a loud steampunk sound. I turned around. A young man with an eye patch was walking towards me. Guns and swords hung on his back and legs. "General Whitewood," he said. "You are?" I asked. "Seargent Ignis," he said. "We have a problem." I looked behind him. A large hover back floated behind him, sporting a gold and white flag with the same symbol as the smoke tattoo on my arm. "What's the problem?" I said. "It's Terra," he said. "We made contact with the colony. They're being attacked by a few Hell Hounds." I hardened my expression and dropped my crutches. Supporting myself on my own, I stood tall. "Lance," I said. "Get my sword. We go to battle now." -End of the Arena- Category:The Arena Category:Chapter Page